


Childhood Friends

by shiro-kuro-au (thelionsleepstonight33)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelionsleepstonight33/pseuds/shiro-kuro-au
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had always known you were in love with Ayato, until he disappeared without so much as a goodbye. <br/>---<br/>This is a little imagine humoring the idea of being childhood friends with our favorite black bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Friends

"Ayato! Look! Look!" A younger version of yourself shouted, holding the beetle in her hand. Ayato jolted back, letting out a loud squeak of fear. 

"Don't cry! Be a man!" Touka yelled at him from beside you where you harvested the nesting beetles. You smiled softly at a trembling Ayato, and motioned him over silently. Slowly he inched towards you, his eyes never leaving the crawling beetle in your hand. 

"It's a nice beetle." You said sweetly, and held it to Ayato. "It's the same pretty blue as your hair. So it's a nice beetle." Ayato's eyes widened at your words, before a slight dusting of a blush colored his face. Slowly, he reached out his hand, and you put your hand next to his and let the shiny blue beetle crawl lazily onto Ayato's hand. He giggled softy. 

"It tickles!" He squealed, and the three of you giggled and laughed until it was long after dark.

\----

"Ayato?" You said questioningly as Ayato came to confront you, inches from your face. His face was angry and spiteful as always, but there was a hint of a blush on his cheeks, and a shifting of his eyes that made you smile. 

"(Y/N). This is stupid!" He mumbled out, embarrassed, before he braced himself and admitted softly, "I-I like you. I have ever since we were kids." You giggled softly, making him flush red. You called tell he was about to sprint off, but you caught ahold of his hand and pressed your lips to his softly, before pulling back.

"I like you too, Ayato." You said, looking at the boy you had loved your entire life. He smiled back, the anger leaving his face, and for a moment you saw the Ayato you always knew, the one without the mask. 

\----

"A-Ayato!" You called out as you felt him push into you. He grunted as you called his name, sweat beading on his forehead as he held himself back, waiting for you to adjust. He had wanted to make your first time special. He even did the stupid romantic date you wanted. Now with each sure thrust and each lingering kiss, he wanted you to know just how much he loved you. Would always love you. 

"(Y/N)!" He breathed out, moaning slightly as you clenched around him. His thrusts became rougher as he came close to his high. You clenched around him again, and this time it sent him over the edge, and he let out a long groan shuddering as he came. You weren't long after, and allowed yourself to cry out his name, your chest heaving with exertion. 

He disposed of the used skins, and came to hug you to his chest under the sheets. You cuddled close to him, feeling the warmth of his arms wrap around you. His heavy breathing was sweet on your neck, and you felt him brush his lips over your neck where he had bitten and marked you. 

"I love you." He whispered. You stiffened at his words. It was the first time he said it. You felt tears prick your eyes, but didn't let him see. You knew he would only scorn you if you did. Instead you closed your eyes and relaxed into his embrace.

"I love you too, Ayato." 

\----

It had been over a year now since Ayato had vanished without a trace. The fourth ward was lonely without him, and you found yourself frequenting Anteiku, just to see Touka, in hope to hear news, any news about Ayato's whereabouts. It had been a year since he had left without a goodbye. A year since he had broken your heart, and left you for dead. 

"Uta?" You wondered quietly, as the mask maker made himself known. He looked at you with wide kakugen eyes. 

"We are going to rescue Kaneki. Care to lend a hand? I know how much you enjoyed that boy's company." Uta reasoned simply, but as a ghoul it would be dangerous to wonder into Aogiri's base with the CCG on the prowl. "I also heard," Uta said slyly, "That Ayato is a member of Aogiri, and will be stationed where Kaneki is being held." You narrowed your eyes at the manipulative man before you, but in the end, you both knew that the chances of you saying no were minimal. 

"Fine." You caved, and followed Uta out of the store and continued to Anteiku.

\----

There were ghouls and CCG swarming the area. You were a great fighter, having inherited your mother's ukaku and your father's rinkaku. You were a powerful SS-rated ghoul by the name of Nine Tails, because of the nine tails that appeared as your kagune. You had wiped out a good amount of your opponents, and now all you had to do was find Ayato. You could leave Kaneki to the rest of them. 

You let your kagune dissolve and sped down the hallways, fighting was rampant wherever you were. Then, several levels below, you saw Ayato fending off three CCG officers. Without thinking, you jumped from your space on top of the railing and bounded in front of Ayato, just as a blade was aimed right at his back. 

"What are you doing?! Get back to your post!" Ayato growled, still not recognizing you. You chuckled slightly, sadly, for the look in his eyes was nothing like you remembered. There was no innocence. No kindness, left in his eyes. Throwing off your fake Aogiri cloak, you released your kagune, simultaneously revealing your identity. You heard Ayato let out a strangled gasp from behind you, and murmurs from the doves. 

"I don't take orders from you." You snarled out, suddenly angry with seeing him. Angry that he left. Angry that he didn't bother to say anything. Angry he didn't recognize you. Angry that he didn't love you. "But," You quipped. "Since you have some explaining to do, I guess I'll save your ass." You said icily. He huffed behind his mask, making you smile. Then the CCG attacked. 

Breathing heavily, you looked at the carnage around you. It had been a while since you fought. It didn't bring the same thrill as it once did. A life was a life. You heard Ayato move behind you, and quicker than he could react you punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying. You were on him in an instant, straddling his waist.

"You left." You growled out, looking into eyes that you no longer recognized. "You left your sister. You left your home. You left me!" You said finally, your voice breaking. A flicker of emotion passed in his eyes, and you felt your hands go to his hair. "Such pretty hair." You mused. "Isn't that what I said?" You laughed without any humor. Then you felt your fingers dust over his cheekbones. "You once had pretty eyes to match. Now all of that's gone." You felt the hotness of tears in your eyes, and you didn't care to stop them. "The worst part is I thought you loved me." You said softly, and swore you felt him shudder beneath you as you brushed his hair from his forehead. 

Standing up, you stepped away from the boy you had once loved. You turned away from him. "I came to say goodbye. Since you never gave me the chance." You said, still not looking at him. 

"I'm doing this to protect you. You and Touka both." He called out to you, a note of desperation in his voice. You felt him press himself against your back, and you closed your eyes at the feel of him. "So please, wait for me." He whispered in your ear, loud enough so you could hear the break in his voice. You turned swiftly, and kissed him softly. Your mouths moved as one as you filtered your feelings into each other through your lips. You felt his pain and his regret and he felt your pain and your loss. Pulling away, you looked into the beautiful indigo eyes, and walked away.

"Goodbye, Ayato."


End file.
